Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/05
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada V Mieszkańcy stolicy dobrze znali wspaniały szafirowy wóz. Ilekroć ukazał się na ulicy, przystawali jedni, by westchnąć z radości, drudzy, by po prostu nacieszyć oczy tym arcydziełem techniki i sztuki. Gdy na chodniku padło krótkie: ― Patrz, rolls royce! ― wszystkie głowy się odwracały, wszystkie spojrzenia kierowały się na jezdnię, gdzie bezgłośnie sunął dwuosobowy, pięciometrowy samochód o wypieszczonej linii, połyskujący srebrem okuć i lśniącą emalią szafiru. Stanowił on dumę stolicy i w każdym: „Patrz, rolls royce” można by było odszukać nutkę chełpliwości. Lecz myliłby się ten, kto by sądził, że pasażerowie tego wozu równą cieszą się sympatią. Miasto znało ich wyśmienicie. Przy kierownicy siedziała piękna pani w jasnopopielatym z grubej wełny płaszczu i w szafirowym berecie. Obok smukły, kilkunastoletni boy w szafirowej liberyjnej kurtce i w takiejże czapce z białym deklem. Ulica wiedziała, że jest to pani Kulczowa, i choć jej piękność i niecodzienna uroda boya zlewały się w jedno z luksusową całością auta, tłum dzielił swe wrażenia, nie żałując pięknej pani uszczypliwych przycinków, czy to na temat majątku jej męża, czy o jej przeszłości, czy też w aluzjach do smukłego chłopca, zapatrzonego w swą panią jak w słońce. Złośliwe słowa padały jednak cicho, bowiem nie zawsze bezpiecznie jest mówić o żonie takiego potentata, jak prezes Kulcz. Padały cicho, nie dolatując do wspaniałego wozu, sunącego dumnie środkiem jezdni. Samochód szedł cicho i wprawną ręką kierowany, z ryzykowną nonszalancją wymijał inne auta, zataczał śmiałe półkola na wirażach, wreszcie przemknął między tramwajami na rogu Królewskiej i płytkim łukiem zajechał przed „Bristol". Z hallu wybiegła służba, lecz widząc, że nikt nie wysiada, wróciła do hotelu. Opodal zebrała się grupka gapiów. Lena czekała. Na jej małym zegarku strzałka znaczyła jedną minutę po drugiej, drzwi westybulu niejeden obrót zrobiły na swej osi, wpuszczając i wypuszczając dziesiątki ludzi. Zacięła się jednak i postanowiła czekać. Choćby godzinę! Przecież kiedyś musi wyjść. Znowu minął kwadrans. Zdziwione ukłony znajomych. Rosnąca grupka ciekawych. Wtem... Lena drgnęła. Półgłosem wydała rozkaz: — Żorż! Szybko! To ten pan!... W drzwiach stał Dowmunt. Boy zręcznie wyskoczył i otwierając drzwiczki na całą szerokość, skłonił się przed nim. Andrzej jednym rzutem ocenił sytuację. Najpierw, ujrzawszy Lenę, chciał wykręcić się ukłonem. Teraz jednak byłoby to niemożliwe. Gdyby nie wsiadł do auta, zrobiłby jej najbardziej impertynencki afront, i to na oczach gawiedzi. Tym bardziej że teraz Lena, widząc jego wahanie, podniosła rękę i zawołała: — Ależ pan ubiera się! Niczym kobieta. Pół godziny czekałam. Nie było wyjścia. Andrzej konwencjonalnie przywitał się i zajął obok niej miejsce. Zatrzasnęły się drzwiczki, głuchy warkot starteru rozbudził uśpiony wóz. Motor odezwał się pomrukiem swoich ośmiu cylindrów i auto ruszyło. Przed hotelem pozostał tylko smukły boy. Stał długo z oczyma łowiącymi ostatnie szafirowe pobłyski oddalającego się auta. Droga za miastem skręcała w prawo, później w lewo i wyciągnęła się dalej prostą jak strzała, żółtą, falującą wstęgą. Milczeli oboje. Lena przygotowała cały arsenał broni zaczepnej, teraz jednak nie mogła odnaleźć ani jednego pocisku. Dowmunt obwarował się murem chłodu, umacniał twierdzę swej obojętności, lecz drżał na myśl, że pierwsze jej słowo rozmiecie wszystko w pył. Wiedział, że powinien zacząć, wiedział, że jego obowiązkiem wobec własnego postanowienia jest zacząć konwencjonalnie, z góry sparaliżować oczekiwany atak, wciskając sytuację w banalne ramki. Tymczasem auto nabierało tempa. Zegar szybkości wskazywał 60, 70, 80 kilometrów. Wreszcie strzałka doszła do 100 i wciąż posuwała się dalej. Lena z wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie nie zdejmowała stopy z gazu. Sto dziesięć, sto piętnaście... dwadzieścia... Mijali drzewa i słupy telegraficzne, rozbijali w drobne kawałki lusterka małych kałuż, w groźnym ryku sygnału przelatywali mimo chłopskich furmanek ― zdawało się ― stojących po brzegach szosy. Lena upijała się szybkością i jego chciała nią odurzyć. Rasowy wóz dopiero teraz czuł się w swoim żywiole. Jego oddech stał się całkiem bezgłośny, tysiąc kilogramów swego ciężaru odbijał jak piłkę od małych wypukłych mostków, by aksamitnym skokiem spaść na niezawodne mięśnie resorów, i znowu zwijał pod sobą uciekającą z zawrotną szybkością wstęgę szosy. Wpadli w las. Jeszcze kilometr, nagły zakręt i ― Boże! W odległości stu, może stu dwudziestu metrów tor kolejowy i szlaban zamknięty. Andrzej miał mocne nerwy i był dobrym automobilistą. Mgnienie wystarczyło mu, by zrozumieć nieuchronną śmierć. Pod stopą kierowcy zajęczały beznadziejnie hamulce, lecz pocisk prawie nie zwalniał pędu... Andrzej błyskawicznym ruchem chwycił kierownicę... jeszcze sekunda, ułamek sekundy i całym wysiłkiem ramion skręcił strasznie, tuż przed szlabanem... W tej chwili nacisnął gaz... Wóz zatoczył się jak pijany, wyrżnął ciężkim zadem w szlaban i skoczył w bok. Jeszcze kilka podskoków, jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów wzdłuż toru i Andrzej zatrzymał. Lena, bez kropli krwi w twarzy, zwróciła na niego szeroko rozwarte, przerażone oczy. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, i wybuchnęła łkaniem. Nie mógł już dłużej, to było ponad jego siły. Porwał ją w ramiona i usta jego poczęły spadać na blade policzki, na przymknięte oczy, na bezwolne wargi, których tak pragnął, tak pragnął... Wreszcie i jej ręce oplotły jego szyję, a usta złączyły się w pocałunku. To było takie proste. Torem przechodził pociąg, a zza jego okien rozbawieni pasażerowie machali im porozumiewawczo rękami. Oni jednak tego nie widzieli. Do Warszawy wracali wolno. Prowadził Andrzej. Po raz drugi wobec tej kobiety stwierdził istnienie siły, która nawet wszechwładny mózg zmusza do posłuszeństwa, przed którą nawet wola czuła się pobita. Nazwał to w myśli „żywiołem”. I uważał się za usprawiedliwionego. Teraz opowiadał jej o swoich przeżyciach w Afryce, gdzie nieraz stawał twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią. Dzicy są podstępni i drapieżni, żołnierze z Legii Cudzoziemskiej lubią absynt i również nie odznaczają się łagodnością obyczajów. Podczas polowań niejeden turysta stracił życie. ― Ja jednak jakoś zawsze szczęśliwie wydobywałem się z tarapatów. Pamiętam, gdy podczas samumu na pustyni porzucili mnie beduińscy poganiacze wielbłądów i cztery dni błąkałem się po rozpalonych piaskach, kiedy już zupełnie siły mnie opuszczały, a położenie się na piasku oznaczało śmierć, powtarzałem sobie: ― nie mam zwyczaju umierać! I to mnie trzymało. Wreszcie spotkałem karawanę arabską i dowieźli mnie do Bi skry. Gdy po paru dniach przyszedłem do klubu, gdzie miano mnie już za nieboszczyka, na zapytanie: ― więc żyjesz? ― odpowiadałem, że nie mam zwyczaju umierać. To się tak podobało znajomym, że odtąd powtarzano to w Biskrze, w Algierze, a nawet w Sudanie pewien Anglik, gdy mu się przedstawiłem, powiedział: ― Ach, tak? Pan Dowmunt, który nie ma zwyczaju umierać? Lena śmiała się i łasiła się do niego. Mówili o jego mieszkaniu. Jutro, pojutrze będzie już gotowe. Wypytywała go o szczegóły urządzenia i cieszyła się jak dziecko. Przed rogatką przesiedli się i Lena odwiozła go do hotelu. Andrzej czuł się lekki, jakby mu ciężar spadł z pleców. Wydawał ostatnie polecenia, kupował dywany, kryształy, inne drobiazgi. Sporo rzeczy zmienił na ładniejsze i droższe, tak że przeznaczonej na mieszkanie sumy nie wystarczyło i musiał wystawić czek znowu na okrągłą kwotę. Pomyślał też poważnie o bibliotece. Godzinami wertował katalogi i prospekty, zwiedzał księgarnie. Kupił moc dzieł ekonomicznych i broszur, zaprenumerował kilkanaście czasopism zajmujących się życiem gospodarczym kraju. Postanowił przed ulokowaniem swoich kapitałów w jakimkolwiek przedsięwzięciu przestudiować dokładnie stosunki, zbadać możliwości rozwojowe poszczególnych gałęzi handlu i przemysłu, co wymagało dużej pracy, zważywszy jego zupełną nieznajomość terenu. Tymczasem z Leną widywał się co dzień. Spotykali się w małej cukierence na Starym Mieście, w Ogrodzie Botanicznym lub wyjeżdżali na krótkie spacery szafirowym rolls royce'em. Lena nie mówiła o sobie, Andrzej nie chciał zresztą tego tematu poruszać w obawie dotknięcia bolesnych miejsc jej przeszłości. Zresztą ta coraz mniej go obchodziła. Jego dotychczasowy pogląd na różnicę płci i rolę kobiety wyrobiony został na podstawie dość bezbolesnych zadraśnięć serca strzałami Erosa. Sztambuch jego przeżyć miłosnych zapisany był nieważnymi zdarzeniami przelotnych romansów, w których silnie rozwinięty popęd płciowy dominował nad słabymi zresztą przejawami sentymentu. Możliwe, że była w nim jedna kartka różniąca się nieco od innych. Różnica zresztą mogła powstać i z tej prostej przyczyny, że kartka ta była ― jedną z pierwszych. Dowmunt nie zadawał sobie trudu wertowania wspomnień i jeżeli wspomnienie Ewuni, tego dziecka (wówczas miała chyba lat piętnaście) Do Leny również pociągały go zmysły. Instynktem wyczuwał w niej kobiecość w najbardziej samiczym znaczeniu. Wydawała mu się drapieżną, wyrafinowaną i dziecinną. Znajdował rozkosz nie tylko w skrwawionych dzikich pocałunkach, nie tylko w oszałamiających pieszczotach, lecz i w oryginalnej bezpośredniości jej odruchów. Ciekawiła go poza tym wewnętrzna strefa życia Leny, u granic której spotykało go milczenie lub smutek i gorycz, zamykające dostęp wszelkim pytaniom. Środowiska, w którym się obracała, nie lubił, przynajmniej na razie wolał się wykręcać od jego bliższego poznania, wymawiając się nawałem zajęć. Wreszcie przeniósł się do własnego mieszkania. Służący, Piotr, starszy już i dobrze ułożony lokaj, przyjął go na progu chlebem i solą, co ubawiło Andrzeja. Mieszkanie, całkowicie już urządzone, nie robiło przykrego wrażenia sztywnej świeżości i wydawało się nawet „przytulnym" ― jak określił je Piotr ― „gniazdkiem". Tegoż wieczora Piotr z namaszczeniem przygotował zimną kolację: owoce, wino i maszynkę do kawy, dostał pięć złotych na kino, łącznie z poleceniem powrotu o jedenastej, i wyszedł. Lena przyszła o siódmej. Gorączkowo zdejmowała kapelusz, płaszcz, rękawiczki, starając się nie oderwać od jego ust. Potem wziąwszy się za ręce obchodzili całe mieszkanie. Lenie się wszystko podobało, wszystko było eleganckie i comme il faut, wszystko miało swój wdzięk. Wypiła kieliszek wina i usiadła mu na kolanach. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej pocałunki pozostawiły moc purpurowych śladów szminki na jego brązowej twarzy. Starannie wycierała je, nie przestając całować. — Lena ― zauważył wesoło ― ależ to syzyfowa praca! Może byś lepiej wytarła swoją buzię? — Ach, prawda! ― zawołała ― że też nie pomyślałam o tym. Chodź przed lustro. Stanęła przed toaletą i nagle zażądała: — Ale teraz odwróć się, proszę, i nie oglądaj się, póki nie powiem: już. Był posłuszny. Łowił uchem szelest jedwabiu i brzęk zdejmowanej biżuterii na szkle toalety. Słowo „już” zabrzmiało cichym szeptem tuż przy nim. Odwrócił się. Zarzuciła mu na szyję nagie ramiona. W lustrze ponad jej głową ujrzał smukłe jej ciało wyprężone od różowych, nieco wzniesionych pięt, poprzez strzelistą linię nóg, wąskość wysoko osadzonych bioder, aż do wklęsłego zarysu wygiętego kręgosłupa i wzniesionych łopatek. Pod rękami czuł płonący atłas skóry i pulsującą pod nim krew. Piotr wrócił o wpół do dwunastej i zastał pana przy stole. Siedział w szlafroku i z apetytem zajadał. Drugie nakrycie było nietknięte. Z biegiem tygodni Piotr stawał się coraz lepszym znawcą sztuki kinematograficznej. Nie było takiego dnia, żeby wieczorem lub też po południu nie szedł do kina. Niektórych artystów szczerze polubił i miał o ich grze wyrobione zdanie, a nawet nie zawsze się zgadzał z opinią tygodnika filmowego, który kupował systematycznie. Cały wolny czas poświęcał Dowmunt studiom gospodarczego stanu kraju. Niewiele wprawdzie na to mógł mieć godzin, gdyż Lena nie chciała rezygnować z jego towarzystwa ani podczas wycieczek samochodowych, ani na swoich fiksach, ani na dancingach czy w teatrze. W mieście mówiono już półgłosem o Dowmuncie, wiążąc jego nazwisko zbyt często z imieniem Leny. Doszło to i do Andrzeja dzięki uprzejmości pana Migielskiego, który go odwiedził z racji jakichś formalności meldunkowych. — Sądzę, że nie będę zbyt niedyskretny ― zaczął z uśmiechem ― jeżeli przypomnę panu podnoszoną przeze mnie specjalną zaletę tego mieszkania... — Specjalną? ― nie połapał się Dowmunt. ― Owszem, jest wygodne. — Mówiłem kiedyś o innej jego wygodzie, wynikającej, że tak powiem, z położenia geograficznego... ― tu Migielski zrobił oko ― pod salonem mód pani Zuzanny. Andrzej roześmiał się. — Nie, panie. Tej zalety nie zdążyłem ocenić. Chociaż rzeczywiście widuję na schodach ładne kobiety. — Tak, tak, proszę pana. U „Pani Zuzanny” ubiera się moc pań z towarzystwa. Ot, na przykład, taka pani prezesowa Kulczowa... Czekał wrażenia. Lecz spotkało go rozczarowanie, gdyż Andrzej ze szczerym zdumieniem zapytał: — Tak? Nie wiedziałem o tym. — Sądziłem, że zna pan tę uroczą damę. — Ależ znam bardzo dobrze. Z domem państwa Kulczów łączą mnie serdeczne stosunki, ale nie wspominali mi o tej „Pani Zuzannie”. To cudownie! Zaintryguję ich pańskimi wiadomościami. Na czcigodnym obliczu Migielskiego odbił się zawód. Zaczął mówić — Kulczu. To tęga głowa, co za spryt! Tylko, że to ― panie dobrodzieju ― nie wiadomo, czy to zawsze na korzyść państwu wyjdzie. — Dlaczego? Jeżeli sam pan powiada, że głowa tęga? — Eee... ― wykręcał się Migielski ― cóż ja panu będę wywodził. Przecie pan wie, co waszemu obozowi zarzuca opozycja. — A pan jest jego przeciwnikiem? ― zapytał Dowmunt. — Broń Boże, ależ Boże broń! ― zastrzegał się małymi rączkami Migielski. ― Ja tam do polityki się nie mieszam. Co mi po tym? Tak ot tylko, słyszy się, czyta się głosy krytyczne, a kto ma rację, czy tam można wiedzieć. — Myli się pan, zaliczając mnie do jakiegoś obozu politycznego ― odrzekł Andrzej. ― Nigdy polityką się nie zajmowałem, a przecie w obecnych stosunkach politycznych wcale się nie orientuję, bo ― przyznam się, że nawet dzienników nie czytuję. — Tak? A ja myślałem, że będąc w tak dobrych stosunkach z domem prezesa Kulcza jest pan zdecydowanym zwolennikiem dzisiejszego stanu rzeczy. Zresztą choćby przez pokrewieństwo. Przecie senator Dowmunt jest jednym z filarów... Andrzej zaprzeczył. Senator Aleksander Dowmunt pochodzi z innej linii. Nawet stosunków towarzyskich z nim nie utrzymywano, bo był rusofilem. Czyżby obecnie rządzili rusofile? Tu panu Migielskiemu język się rozwiązał. Okazało się, że zna się na polityce. Objaśniał, sypał faktami i cyframi, w końcu zacietrzewił się i raz po raz przetykał swoje tyrady wzniosłymi słowami: „praworządność”, „ojczyzna”, „konstytucja”, i mocnymi epitetami: „klika”, „kamaryla”, „uzurpacja”. Andrzejowi przypomniał się wizerunek księdza Skargi znad biurka Migielskiego, później dyplomy honorowe, biuro „Lokalpol”, komisowe, „specjalna zaleta” mieszkania... Toteż wszystko, o czym mówił Migielski, przyjmował z rezerwą. Nie miał doń zaufania. Tym niemniej był mu wdzięczny. Ponotował nawet nazwy stronnictw, tytuły dzienników wraz z informacjami o nich Migielskiego. Postanowił od dzisiejszego dnia zająć się poznawaniem politycznej struktury Polski. Ucieszył się z opinii, jaką na jego zapytanie wydał Migielski o redaktorze Trylskim: — To, panie, brukowe wydanie ideologii rządzących. Dowmunt pomyślał, że spotka dziś na pewno na fiksie u Kulczów Trylskiego i obiecywał sobie uzupełnienie z przeciwnej strony informacji Migielskiego. Przed obiadem kazał Piotrowi kupić wszystkie dzienniki ― aż dziw, że dotychczas nimi się nie zainteresował ― i „Informator Polityczny”. Przeczytał wszystkie artykuły i wzmianki. Wpadały mu nazwiska niegdyś znane z pietyzmu, jakim były otoczone w domu jego rodziców, lub nazwiska tamże wyklinane. Ich istotnego politycznego brzmienia nie znał tak, jak nie znał i tych setek nazwisk nowych, spotykanych na każdej szpalcie. Wiadomości „Informatora Politycznego”, suche i biograficzne, nic mu nie mówiły. Dzienniki wiodły zaciekły spór o interpretację jakiegoś paragrafu czy artykułu w związku z odroczoną sesją sejmową. Andrzej miał wrażenie, że jest w dziewiczym lesie. Toteż z rozczarowaniem odłożył dzienniki, obiecując sobie wszakże czytywać je codziennie. Kończył właśnie drugie śniadanie, gdy w przedpokoju zaterkotał dzwonek, a po chwili zjawił się Piotr z biletem wizytowym na tacy. — Alfred hr. Rzecki... jak wygląda? ― zapytał Dowmunt. — Solidnie, proszę pana ― z respektem zapewnił Piotr. ― Poprosiłem do salonu. — Powiedz, że zaraz służę. W salonie na jego spotkanie wstał wysoki starszy pan o końskiej twarzy. — Jestem Rzecki. Niezmiernie mi miło. Przede wszystkim: czy nie zajmuję panu drogiego czasu? — Ależ proszę pana. Nic nie robiłem. — Tym milej. Pozwoliłem sobie odwiedzić pana w sprawie, która ― sądzę i jego zainteresuje. — Słucham pana. — Dowiedziałem się przypadkowo o pańskim powrocie do kraju i o zamiarach inwestowania większego kapitału. Czekał odpowiedzi, lecz wobec milczenia Dowmunta dodał: — Jeżeliby wiadomości powyższe odpowiadały prawdzie, pragnąłbym zainteresować pana pewną propozycją. — Owszem ― odrzekł Andrzej ― mam zamiar uruchomić tu pewną sumę, jest to jednak kwestia co najmniej kilku miesięcy. — Ach, rozumiem. Jeszcze nie wycofał pan tej sumy z innych... — Bynajmniej ― zaprzeczył Dowmunt ― tylko pragnę przed umieszczeniem kapitału poznać celowość lokaty, a dlatego muszę poznać rynek, co ― pojmuje pan ― musi pochłonąć trochę czasu. Rzecki uśmiechnął się potakująco. — Słusznie, bardzo słusznie. Tym bardziej, że teraz tyle przedsiębiorstw bankrutuje. Wszystko na słomianych nogach. Ciężkie czasy, a ludzie muszą jakoś żyć... — Więc istotnie jest tak ciężko? — Fatalnie. Brak gotówki, kredytu. Nawet najpoważniejsze przedsiębiorstwa, no te, oczywiście, nie są zachwiane, ale bądź co bądź znajdują się w chwilowych trudnościach. Właśnie o jednym z takich chciałem z panem pomówić. — Zatem? — Jestem współwłaścicielem domu eksportowo-importowego „Polrol”. ― Słyszał pan zapewne?... ― Wywozimy za granicę wełnę, szczecinę, lecz przede wszystkim len. Zresztą w każdej chwili służę cyframi... Mamy w różnych punktach kraju kilkanaście filii, skupujących surowiec, a tego ― jak pan wie ― jest pod dostatkiem, i to ceny niskie. — Skądże trudności pieniężne? — Kredyt, podatki, świadczenia społeczne, różne ubezpieczenia pracowników (zatrudniamy ich około 700), Kasy Chorych, no i zmniejszenie zdolności konsumpcyjnej wśród ludności. — A cóż państwo importują? — Przywozimy właśnie towary najłatwiejsze do zbytu na krótkoterminowy kredyt, bo kosmetyki, perfumy, jedwabie, zabawki dziecięce, sosy i przyprawy do potraw, w zimie kwiaty z Nicei i nowalie warzywne, pomarańcze, winogrona... Wszystko towar szybki. — Słowem, wywozicie len i wełnę w surowym stanie, a sprowadzacie kwiaty, sosy i zabawki dziecinne. Czy to, zdaniem pańskim, jest pożyteczne dla gospodarstwa krajowego? — Przypuszczam. W każdym razie przyśpiesza to obrót pieniądza. Otóż pragnąłbym pozyskać pana dla naszego przedsiębiorstwa, które można i należy znacznie rozszerzyć. Głównych właścicieli jest nas trzech: Ludwik Koniecpolski, ordynat Baworowicz i ja. Wejście pańskie powitalibyśmy tym milej, że zawsze przyjemniej jest mieć do czynienia z człowiekiem z naszej sfery. Tu Rzecki przypomniał jeszcze, że właściwie są dalekimi krewnymi, gdyż któraś z Dowmuntówien przed dwunastu laty była za Rzeckim, a któraś Rzecka za stryjecznym dziadem Andrzeja. Andrzej zapewnił Rzeckiego, że o propozycji pomyśli i weźmie ją pod uwagę, gdy tylko będzie odpowiednio przygotowany. Przy pożegnaniu Rzecki dodał: ― Prosiłbym pana nie uważać mojej wizyty za wyłącznie handlową. Rad jestem z zawarcia tak miłej znajomości i mam nadzieję, że sprawię przyjemność mojej pani, gdy zapowiem pańskie odwiedziny. We wtorki zawsze jesteśmy w domu. Andrzej zrewanżował się równą porcją uprzejmości i zapewnił, że będzie uważał znajomość za nad wyraz sympatyczną.